muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Marx Brothers
Possible Reference? Here are two pictures. The first is from The Marx Brothers movie Monkey Business, the second... well, obviously The Great Muppet Caper. In Monkey Business, Groucho plays commentator on the final "battle." He does this from the rafters, the same way that Louis Kazagger does in The Great Muppet Caper. I know this isn't a direct reference, but it seems like it's more than just a coincidence. We know that Jim and his crew were always influenced by older comedies and such. It could be this was an homage to the scene. Is there a place for this on the Marx Brothers page?--Justin 03:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC) File:1grouchoannouncer.jpg File:1louisannouncer.jpg :I would say it is a nod to Monkey Business, I'm curious as to what others think too. I'll leave a note for Andrew on his talk page. -- Nate (talk) 22:20, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Just going by your description I'd say yeah it sure sounds like it. —Scott (talk) 18:46, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::The main difference is that Kazagger is talking about baseball and Groucho talks about boxing/wrestling. I'll wait to see if Andrew has anything to say before adding it to the page.--Justin 20:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think we can go ahead and add it. —Scott (talk) 17:37, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sorry I'm catching up to this late... This feels too vague to be a reference to me. Given the basic joke -- that the characters are throwing around a baseball-shaped diamond -- it makes sense to have the resident Muppet sportscaster report on it like a game. If he were standing on the ground, it wouldn't have occurred to us as a reference. So the fact that he's up in the rafters is the detail that makes it seem like a correspondence. But that could be seen as an "influence", conscious or unconscious, or just a funny coincidence. But you could easily get from A to B without specifically thinking "hey, let's make this look like a shot from ''Monkey Business." -- Danny (talk) 17:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, nevermind. I'll defer to those who have seen it. I was just going by the description provided here. —Scott (talk) 21:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) The Marx Brothers I noticed the creation of a redirect from The Marx Brothers to this article. I wonder if it should be the other way around to accomodate the Gummo references found on The Muppets Go to the Movies and Episode 1576. -- Scott (talk) 01:08, 5 June 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I figured this would be a Marx Brothers article. You guys did a bang-up job on it! -- Danny (talk) 03:24, 5 June 2006 (UTC) ::So, does Gummo get his own page? -- Scott (talk) 14:28, 5 June 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, I created the redirect just to get rid of the redlink and so something linked here. So we can either move this to Marx Bros. or create a seperate page for Gummo, Zeppo, etc., for whom there are fewer references (all of the ones on this page directly involve Groucho). Either way works for me. Andrew Leal (talk) 15:09, 5 June 2006 (UTC)